


In a Flash

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione Granger tracks down Draco years after. She finds him as Julian Albert, living as a muggle, working on Team Flash. She needs him to return with her to Wizarding London. But he of course refuses as they're currently dealing with Savitar and other metas. Dramione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom and it's also a cross over. No beta because I don't have one. I refer to Draco as Julian when he's with team Flash. He's Draco when he's with Hermione. Takes place after the war and in s3 of Flash where they're dealing with Savitar.

Julian walked into his office he shared with Barry. He set down his coffee cup and took off his jacket and hung it up. He sat down and took a sip of coffee when he heard footsteps approaching. 

“You are always late Allen, even with that speed of yours, why is that?” Julian said never looking up

“I’m actually early” Hermione answered

Julian looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him. Her hair was incredibly short, it resembled a pixie cut, he almost didn’t recognize her. Standing up, he looked behind her to see if anyone else was there. 

“What are you doing here Granger?” Julian asked

“Looking for you Malfoy”

“Do not call me that”

“I see you’re living as this Julian Albert Desmond, what kind of name is that? You were hard to track down” Hermione said looking down at the name plate on his desk

“Now that you’ve found me, leave”

“I need to speak to you about something”

“No, you have to leave”

“Before your coworker comes in and finds me here?”

“Exactly, leave now”

“Then you’re coming with me”

“I know you haven’t been here long, but here in America you just can’t just up and leave your work place whenever you feel like”

“I’m sure you can find an excuse, car trouble, cat’s sick, you need more coffee”

Hermione pushed his coffee cup off the table and it splattered all over the floor.

“Granger! Stop this!” 

“A quick scourify will fix it”

“Stop that! These are muggles, no maj, have you forgotten!?”

“I just need to speak to you for a few minutes and then you’ll never have to speak to me again”

“If only it were that easy”

Barry came walking in holding coffee and a box of half eaten donuts. 

“Julian, and friend. Really hot looking friend. I mean you don’t have any friends, I mean you don’t have friends that come visit you here at work” Barry said

“It doesn’t matter, she was just leaving” Julian said

“Donut?” Barry offered

“Oh yes, at least someone here has manners” Hermione said

Hermione took one of the donuts and smiled at Barry.

“I’m Hermione, thank you for the donut” Hermione said

“I’m Barry, how do you know Julian?” Barry asked

Hermione took a bit of the donut and looked over at Julian who looked very uncomfortable.

“We went to school together” Hermione answered

“A long time ago” Julian added

“Not that long ago, would you believe that he used to dye his hair an unnatural shade of blonde? That it was almost white?” Hermione said

“Why?” Barry asked

“It was a phase I grew out of. Anyways, you should get going” Julian said

“Oh yes, Julian has decided to take me out for breakfast since I’m only here a short while” Hermione said

“You’re already eating breakfast” Julian said

“It’s ok, I’ll cover for you, that’s what we do, you know on team fla..I mean cause we’re friends”

Hermione looked back at Draco who was standing there confused. This Barry was more like Neville from what she had seen, and Draco would never be friends with someone like that. 

“Did you hit your head?” Hermione asked Julian

“No” Julian responded

“Are you sure?”

“Let’s go, it’s rude to keep a lady waiting” Julian said grabbing his jacket

Barry watched the two of them leave. 

“Friend huh?” Barry said

* * *

Hermione was walking in the nearby park with Draco who looked annoyed. She finished up her donut and walked with him.

“What do you want Granger?” Draco asked

“Why are you living as a muggle here?” Hermione asked

“Why do you care?”

“Because it was hard to find you. And this is the last place I’d expect to find you, living with muggles. What would your pureblood parents say?”

“I wouldn’t know, they’re dead”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know”

“It was all over the papers, my father sent to Azkaban, my mother died of overwhelming grief when my father received the dementer’s kiss.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t there, in the country that is. I just returned recently”

“And where were you hiding?”

“Australia”

“What do you want?”

“Teddy, he’s Tonks and Remus’s child. He’s a Black. He needs your help”

“I’ve never met him”

“His parents died fighting at Hogwarts. Harry took him in and raised him as his own. He’s about to go to Hogwarts”

“Is there a point to this Granger?”

“Teddy’s a Black, he’s entitled to some of the Black fortune. He needs that money to go to school”

“Doesn’t the ministry pay for students who can’t afford to go?”

“That’s just it. They know he’s a Black, and they won’t pay for his schooling”

“Potter can’t afford it? Saves the world and he’s still poor?”

“That’s not the point! Teddy’s entitled to that money! It’s just for him to go to school! Why can’t you understand that?”

“What do you want from me?”

“You’re the only living of age Black, and therefore the fortune falls to you. You haven’t touched it anyways, so just give Teddy some so he can go to Hogwarts. I know you’ve never met, but-”

“Alright Granger! What do I have to sign to get this over with?!”

“You have to go to Gringotts, they won’t release the funds unless you’re there in person, and they need your wand to confirm it’s you”

“Bloody hell Granger! That is the last place on earth that I want to be!”

“I’ve arranged an international portkey so-”

“No! I’m not going back there! You’ll have to imperio me to do it! Don’t get any ideas!”

“Draco!”

“Do not call me that!”

“Why? It’s your name! Why are you pretending to be this Julian person!?”

“Why did you chop off all your hair to look like a boy!?”

“You stuck up, bigoted, spoiled prat!”

“Holier than thou swotty little-”

“Is there a problem here?” the police officer asked

The two looked over and saw the police officer standing there. 

“Lover’s quarrel?” the police officer asked

“I apologize officer, she tends to get emotional” Draco said

Hermione just glared at him in response.

“Maybe you should take this inside somewhere more private” the police officer said

“Of course, come along darling” Draco said grabbing her arm

“Don’t call me darling” Hermione hissed

* * *

Draco opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. Hermione followed him in and closed the door. The apartment felt barren almost. She could feel no magic, it was dead and empty. There were no pictures or anything to show who lived there. She was surprised there wasn’t even a snitch or anything quidditch related.

“You live here? In this muggle flat?” Hermione asked

“They’re called No Maj’s here”

“Who are you hiding from?”

“Everyone”

“You’re not the only one”

“Is that why you cut your hair?”

“Is that why you’re spray tanned Draco?”

“We’re both trying to leave the past behind it seems”

“Aren’t you afraid of my muggle germs in your flat?”

“I never really believed in any of that. Not that it matters. The wizarding world only sees me as that. Deatheater.”

“You dye your hair too?”

“Yes”

“Why did you pick this shade? You could have gone darker”

“Wizard hair is apparently resistant to muggle hair dye. Believe it or not I use the darkest color and it turns out like this”

“Why not charm it?”

“I try not to use any magic while I’m here. Any new wizards to the area must register their wand and themselves so they can keep a record and track them”

“So you’ve been without magic this entire time?”

“Yes”

“But you’ve known magic your entire life. To go without it, how can you do it?”

“I’m sure the Americans would love to know that a former Deatheater lives here among them. They’d send me back and that is the last thing I want”

Draco’s cell phone start ringing and he answered it.

“Allen what is it?” Draco said watching Hermione walk around his flat

“We have a situation, where are you?” Barry asked

“I’m in my flat”

There was gust of wind, rustle of papers flew up in the air and Barry appeared next to Draco. Hermione jumped when she saw Barry appear.

“Julian! I’ll fill you in, hold on, and your friend is still here. In your flat, you’re together alone in your flat, together. Oh, I just, yeah, it’s ok. Cisco can figure it out. Um, you should really get that air conditioner fixed, causes such a draft” Barry rambled

“Allen, I’ll call you later, I need to talk to her a bit and I’ll be down at star labs shortly” Draco said

“Yeah, sure” Barry said as he left quietly

“What was that? Is he one of us?” Hermione asked

“No, he’s not. He’s a meta human. Science not magic”

“What? Since when does Draco Malfoy believe in science?”

“Since I’m an expert in Meta Humans. I wrote several papers on it actually. I have a doctorate degree”

“Then I’ll read your papers while you and Barry are in the labs”

“No, you are not staying here”

“Well I could go with you, see more of these metas you study and write about”

“No, absolutely not”

“I could just apparate there”

“NO! They don’t know magic exists, and we have to keep it that way”

“Fine, I’ll be here when you get back”

* * *

 

Julian was at Star Labs analyzing the residue from the crime scene. It had strange properties and he didn’t know what to make of it. Joe walked in with Hermione, the two were laughing. Julian looked up horrified at the two.

“I met your friend Julian. She’s so funny” Joe said

“Of course you think she is” Julian answered

“I went to look for you at work and ran into Joe instead” Hermione said

“And you thought to bring her here?” Julian asked

“She seemed very interested in your work with metas, plus Barry seemed to like her” 

“Barry saw her for a total of 5 minutes” Julian said

“So what are you doing now Julian?” Hermione asked as she walked to stand next to him

“Analyzing some residue left at a crime scene” Julian said

Julian noticed how close she was standing and how intently she was looking at the screen. 

“You could have been an auror” Hermione whispered

“I”m a scientist Granger”

“Are you sure about that?” a different voice said

The three of them looked up and saw a strange man standing there. 

“I’m Abra Kadabra and you have something of mine” 

Joe immediately drew his gun out and pointed it at him. 

“Don’t move!” Joe yelled

“Really? How many times have I heard that?” Abra said waving his hand

Joe fired his weapon but it squirted water out instead. Joe looked at his gun in shock. Julian stood up and pushed Hermione behind him. He held his phone in his hand and quickly activated the app Cisco made whenever they were in danger. Abra sighed and threw something at them. It exploded and they were sent flying against the wall. 

“Let’s go!” Joe yelled

The three got up and ran down the hallway. Julian grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her along. They reached the other room where they closed the doors. Abra appeared behind them. 

“Give me what I want” Abra said

Julian raised his hands in the air, to show his surrender. Joe did the same. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Really? Really?” Hermione said looking at the two men

“Granger!” Julian hissed

Hermione pulled out her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at Abra and yelled.

“Petrificus totalus”

“Granger! Not in front of the muggle!” Julian said

Abra stood there frozen, unable to move. 

“Did you just do magic in front of all of us?” Julian asked

“You weren’t doing anything! I expected a lot more from you!” Hermione said

There was another gust of wind and special handcuffs were placed on Abra. 

“Everyone alright?” Barry asked

“Peachy. Nice outfit” Hermione said

“Your arm Julian” Barry said

Julian looked down at his arm and saw blood. He must have injured himself in the blast. Hermione held his arm and waved her wand. 

“Episkey” Hermione said

The wound healed up quickly. Hermione cast another spell to fix and clean the arm sleeve. 

“What just happened?” Joe asked

“Is she a meta?” Barry asked

* * *

Barry and Joe watched as Hermione and Julian were arguing in the other room. They couldn’t hear what they were saying but they could see everything. Cisco returned with his popcorn and shared it with the others.

“What I miss?” Cisco asked

“I’m not sure, they’re doing a lot of hand motions, and probably arguing in British terms we don’t understand” Barry said

 

“Honestly Granger?! That was completely reckless of you! Doing magic in front of the muggles?! Have you lost your mind!?” Julian yelled

“I stopped that crazy man who thought he was magican with this pathetic parlour tricks! What was that? Does he think that’s even real magic!?”

“He’s not a magician! He’s a meta!”

“And you just stood there, you could have used your wand, but you just stood there! What happened to you!?”

“I can’t use magic!”

“You’re a pureblood! You always have magic! You just stood there and didn’t do anything!? I expected a lot more from you! Especially-”

“From a deatheater!? That’s what you were going to say wasn’t it?! I was a deatheater right? I should be casting unforgivables easily! What the bloody hell happened to you?”

“I’m not the same girl from school anymore.”

“Obviously”

“Why don’t you use your magic? It’s a life or death situation here!”

“We’re not dead are we?!”

“No because I had to do something about it! But you! You were all too ready to let this, I can’t even say his name kill you. Honestly who names them?!”

“Cisco does, but he’s terrible at it”

“Where’s your wand?”

“In a box”

“Where?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re a wizard! You’re suppose to use magic, it’s who you are! Do you even have magic in you anymore?”

“How dare you question me!”

Hermione could see everything in the room start to get charged. She could feel it in the air. 

“I am and always have been a wizard!” Julian yelled

Hermione saw all glass in the room suddenly explode and shatter at Julians’ outburst. 

“So you still have you magic then” Hermione said

“I never lost it”

“Did you just see what happened there?” Cisco asked

“Yeah, I didn’t think Julian was a meta” Barry said

Hermione took out her wand and waved it around, all the glass repaired itself  and went back to where it was before. 

“So you can do wandless magic” Hermione said

“Stop”

“What?”

“I know what you’re trying to do”

“What am I trying to do?”

“You’re trying to instigate me”

“Am I?”

Julian grabbed her by her upper arms to stop her from moving closer to him. She placed her hands on his waist. He could see the glint of mischievousness in her eyes. He knew they were watching from the other room but couldn’t hear. He thought of the glass and instantly it turned into metal. 

“Oh come on!” Cisco yelled

“Not bad, transfiguring too now?” Hermione teased

“I will go to Gringotts with you, sign whatever it is, and then we’re done” 

“I like this new look on you Malfoy, tan, scruffy, darker blonde. But you still dress the same” Hermione said as she moved her hands up his chest. 

“And you are nothing like the Granger in school”

Hermione leaned in to kiss him but stopped just before touching his lips. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Hermione asked

“Do you want to kiss a Deatheater?”

“Former death eater”

And with that Hermione kissed him. His arms wrapped around her, while hers played with his hair. He pushed up against a table and she pushed him back against another. 

“Your place?” Hermione breathed out

“Yes, side along” 

“You don’t have any wards up?”

“No, let’s go”

* * *

 

Hermione was in the shower as Draco sat at his desk looking at his computer. He was trying to figure out a way to help Caitlin contain her Killer Frost powers. Hermione walked out wrapped in a towel. She walked over to him and climbed into his lap. He shut his laptop and immediately placed his hands on her hips. 

“I’m hungry” Hermione said

“You should be” Draco smirked

“And you don’t have any food here”

“You can order something”

“I will”

“Good, because it will take about 30 minutes before it gets here, plenty of time for me to-”

Hermione yelped as Draco picked her up and placed her on the table. 

“Only 30 minutes?”

“It only took you 5 on my tongue”

Draco pulled her towel open and kneeled down before her.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you’re leaving town for a few days?” Cisco asked on the phone

“I’ll be back in a few days. There’s this thing I have to do” Julian said

“Thing? You’re calling her a thing now? Tall, brunette, british, and incredibly short hair like Halle Barry?”

“I’m going back to England if you must know. I have to deal with my cousin’s inheritance”

“And she’s going along with you right?”

“I’ll call you when I get back”

“We’re gonna have to talk about these powers you and your friend have”

“We’re not Metas”

“Obviously, but-”

“Goodbye Cisco”

“Rude”

“Was that Julian?” Barry asked

“Yeah, he’s going on holiday as they call it with his super hot super powerful lady friend with the super hot accent”

“You know Julian has the same accent”

“Yeah but she’s super hot”

* * *

 

Draco walked into Gingotts alone. He drew the attention of everyone inside as he walked by. The goblin sat atop in a high desk looking down at Draco but ignored him. 

“If you’re going to pretend to ignore me by looking busy you could at least make it look realistic” Draco said looking bored

“Mr Malfoy, an unexpected surprise”

“Yes, it’s been far too long. I’m here to sign some papers about the Black fortune”

“I do not know what you’re referring to”

“How about I get Harry Potter down here and he can clear things up then? I’m sure you’d love to see Saint Potter, isn’t he an auror?”

The goblin hissed at the name of Harry Potter.

“Didn’t he take a ride off that dragon you had guarding something? I’m sure he would love to come back here and take something else that belongs to you”

“Mr Malfoy, right this way”

* * *

 

Draco was in the Black vault. There were various heirlooms and other magical objects inside that he had never seen. The goblin presented him with a scroll. Draco quickly read it.

“I am only allowing him part of the fortune, no heirlooms, or dark objects or anything else in here. He has access to funds to school and nothing frivolous.” Draco said

“Shall we appoint you the executor of the fortune?”

“Bloody hell no. That would be Potter. I don’t know how much it costs to send him to Hogwarts, but I’m sure you do. He gets that amount, and supplies of course, which Potter no doubt already has a list.”

“Very well Mr Draco”

“And a pet and broom if he so wishes it”

“Noted. Now if you’ll sign here”

* * *

Draco was walking out of Gringotts trying to leave as quickly as possible. He wasn’t staying at the Manor, that place held too many memories. Once his mother had died, he left without looking back. He was walking towards his muggle hotel when he felt someone walking alongside him.

“Granger” Draco said

“Malfoy” Hermione smiled

“I did what you asked. Teddy can now go off to Hogwarts with his new caldron”

“Thank you, I know it must have been hard to do so, coming back here”

“No one’s hurled deatheater insults at me yet, but it’s still early in the day”

“Then we should have lunch then”

“Aren’t you afraid of all the eyes watching us”

“Oh who cares? We’ve both changed and I don’t care what people think anymore.”

“Are you sure? Your reputation would be tarnished”

“I highly doubt that. I think they’ve all forgotten about me. They only care about Harry these days”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“I like being left out of the spotlight. I’m hungry, let’s go already”

* * *

After lunch, the two ended up at a candy shop. Most of the younger people didn’t realize who they were and ignored them. Draco had a sweet tooth and ended up buying far too much candy. Draco was eating a licorice wand, when Hermione pulled it from his mouth and took a bite from it.

“There are plenty more in the bag, I don’t know why you had to take mine” Draco said

“Because I wanted to. And you were never going to share”

“Well now you’ll never know”

“So are you going to invite me over or not?”

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous”

“Always a gentleman. Must be that pureblood upbringing. Since you’re not going to invite me over, I’ll invite you over.”

“And where are you staying? Potter? Weasley?”

“Neither, I’m in a hotel right now. It’s rather cramped at Harry’s, and Ron and I aren’t exactly speaking”

“Weasley not talking to you? Now that’s a story I need to hear”

* * *

Julian returned to Central City taking the plane rather than port key. He didn’t want anyone to know where he was traveling to. When he landed he checked his messages and they were all from a frantic Cisco. He took a cab over to Star Labs where he found everyone in a panic.

“Julian, you’re back!” Cisco said

“What’s happened?” Julian asked

“So we know who Savitar is” 

“That’s good”

“It’s Barry”

“What?!”

“Not real Barry, fake time remnant Barry”

“What?!”

“And Caitlin hs full on Killer Frost now”

“When did that happen?”

“You missed a lot while you were gone”

“Miss me boys?” Killer Frost said as she appeared, “You should really change the security codes”

Julian and Cisco ducked under the tables when Killer frost shot ice at them. 

“I did not come back to this” Julian said

“I called Barry, but he seems to be tied up” Cisco said

Julian reached into his bag to find his wand. He held it in his hand and felt the magic thrumming through his body. He stood up, holding his hand at his side.

“What are you doing?!” Cisco yelled

“Finally stopped hiding?” Killer Frost teased

“I’ve had a very tiring trip back” Julian said as he cast a shield in front of him

“Poor baby, let me make it all better” 

“Julian!” Cisco yelled

Killer Frost sent ice at him, but it bounced off the invisible shield Julian had cast. Killer Frost was surprised but then sent a blast of ice at him again. 

“I’m rather tired right now. How about we move things along?” Julian said

Julian pointed his wand at her and then cast an unforgivable, Imperio. Killer Frost stood there with a blank expression on her face.

“Be a dear and walk yourself into one of the cells and lock yourself in there” Julian said

Killer Frost began walking towards the cells. Cisco stood up and looked at him in amazement. 

“Where can I get one of these?” Cisco asked

* * *

“So you’re not a meta” Cisco said

“No, we covered that already” Julian said

“But you’re not human”

“Not exactly”

“Then what are you?”

“I’m a wizard. Magic is real. All of it is real”

“Whoa. No way. Like pointy hats and dancing brooms and Mickey Mouse causing trouble?”

“Brooms don’t dance”

“So witches are real”

“Yes”

“Your hot friend, she’s a witch!”

“Yes”

“Why did you hide it for so long then? Do you know what we could have done if we had known?”

“I’m not allowed to tell any muggles, no majs about magic. You humans are suppose to think that there’s no magic in the world. We keep our worlds separate”

“Why? Why would you do that? I mean magic is so cool!”

“Rules, I don’t make them. You have to swear never to tell anyone, otherwise they’ll come and oblivate you”

“That doesn’t sound fun”

“No, they take your memories away, they’ll make you forget”

“Amnesia! Does that mean people who have amnesia are just people that knew about magic?”

“I don’t know! It could be a possibility. Or it could be the fact that they have actual amnesia”

“But they could be because of magic”

* * *

Julian watched as the rest of the team did as Savitar held Iris hostage. He watched as Barry tried to fight him but failed. Savitar was going to kill Iris. Julian going against everything he had tried to achieve in the past few years. He raised his wand and cast the same spell that was used on him.

“Sectumsempra!” Julian yelled

Savitar started screaming and dropped Iris to the ground. Barry flashed over and grabbed her and ran off with her. There was the sound of metal being scraped and torn open. Savitar clawed out of his metal suit, screaming and bloodied. 

“Did you do that?” Cisco asked

“Yes” Julian answered

“Can you make it stop?”

“No”

* * *

Draco waved his wand in the air, packing what few belongings he had into a bag. He stopped and then emptied his bag. There wasn’t anything that he wanted. This life he had created for himself wasn’t one he recognized. He opened his window and stuck his head out.

“Bubo bubo!” Draco yelled

A eagle owl flew down from a tree and landed on his windowsill. He reached over and stroked its feathers. 

“I’m sorry I neglected you. Will you forgive me?” 

The proud owl merely looked at him but preened under his touch. 

“I need you to deliver something for me”

The owl hooted. It had been so long since it had delivered anything. 

“I just need to go get it, I’ll be back in a few minutes”

The owl looked at him aghast. Making him wait? 

Julian walked out of his flat and headed over to the local bakery to pick up some donuts. He knew Barry had an affinity for them and smiled. He bought a small box and then returned home. 

“Can you handle this Bubo?” Draco asked as he tied the box to his leg

The owl merely hooted as if he were insulted. He was an owl, a wizard’s owl, not a carrier pigeon.

“Off you go” Draco said

The owl took off and flew out his window. Julian left his things and his apartment. He took his phone with him and walked out. He walked past the coffee shop where Iris, Cisco, Wally and Joe were talking. He walked past the bus stop where Caitlin was waiting for the bus. He walked past Star Labs and towards the water. He looked around at where he had spent the past year and sighed. Barry was gone. He walked into the speed force to take savitar’s place. His friends wouldn’t remember him, because the aurors here were very fast at responding when they realized he was using magic, from an unregistered wand, and casting a spell that could be counted as an unforgivable. The no maj or muggles were oblivated to forget his very existence. Julian Albert merely wrote papers on meta humans. He never worked with Caitlin’s mother to formulate a cure for her. And he never joined team Flash. With a crack, he apparated away.

* * *

Hermione was talking to Harry in his office when the eagle owl started tapping on the window. Harry opened the window to let the bird in. The owl landed gracefully on the desk, and looked at Hermione. When Harry tried to untie the box, the owl bit him.

“I don’t think it’s for me” Harry said

Hermione untied the box and the owl hooted. She opened the box and smiled at what was inside. She saw a postcard tucked under the paper and picked it up. It was a picture of a city skyline. She turned to the back and it was blank. 

“That’s strange” Hermione said

There was a slightly glow and words appeared on the back. She smiled. She brought the postcard to her lips and kissed it, leaving her lipstick print on it. She looked around Harry’s desk for an envelope and placed it inside. She then tied it to the owl, who took off out the window. Hermione took a bite out of the donut inside.

“Who’s sending you donuts?” Harry asked

“If I give you one will you drop this whole thing about Ron?” Hermione asked

“For the next 15 minutes” Harry said as he took a bite from a donut

“Just let it go Harry. We’re the same, we’re not compatible”

“I didn’t say anything. I’m trying to eat a donut here”

“Everyone expected me to marry him and squeeze out kids. I mean I didn’t know if I wanted to spend forever with him!”

“Still eating, not listening”

* * *

Draco walked out onto the observation deck at the empire state building. It was windy and filled with tourists. He’d stop using the self tanner on his skin and it turned back into its pale porcelain tone. He stopped dying his hair and it returned to his natural platinum shade. He walked around looking at the city skyline. He felt someone standing next to him and looked over.

“Granger, decided to finally show” Draco said

“You didn’t give the greatest directions Malfoy”

“I was in a bit of a rush when I left”

“What happened?”

“I tried to save someone, used magic in front of the muggles. A lot of magic, the aurors were there within seconds. Oblivated them”

“I’m sorry Draco”

“They’re better off without me”

“You can’t say that”

“I just did, besides disaster averted, no one got killed, and everyone is safe. Guess that’s all that matters right?”

“I suppose. The hero gets the girl. The sidekick gets praise, and they all live happily ever after”

“Does the hero get the girl?”

“Sometimes the girl gets the guy she wants”

“Even if he’s a deatheater?”

“Former deatheater”

“Let’s get out of here”

“Your place or mine?”

“Does matter now does it?”

“Not really, let’s go”


	2. Stratton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the movie Stratton. Draco and Hermione are back in London, but she's acting strange. Harry investigates and turns to Draco to find out what's going on. Draco is trying to move on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the movie Stratton are included in this chapter. No beta. Randomly came up with this 2nd part.

Draco set his cup of tea on the table and looked at the people walking past his office. He looked down at the envelope on his table. There was no return address. He opened the large envelope and saw what was inside. He shoved the papers back into the envelope. He got up and closed the door to his office. He sat back down and looked at what was inside. He put the papers back into the envelope and left his office with it tucked under his arm.  
Draco returned to his flat in London. He tossed the envelope onto the table. He reached into the cabinet and took out some firewhiskey. He didn’t bother with a glass and took a large gulp. There was a knock on his door and he reached for his wand. He walked to the door and looked through the hole and saw that it was Harry Potter of all people. Draco opened the door.  
“What are you doing here?” Draco asked  
“Blimey, you really are here, living as a muggle” Harry said  
“What do you want?”  
“I need to talk to you….about her”  
“There’s nothing to more to say. She ended it, come to have a go at me too?”  
“No, there’s something wrong with her”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Can we do this inside?”  
Draco stepped aside and let Harry into his apartment. Draco closed the door.  
“What happened?” Draco asked  
“She’s been acting really strange, really really strange. Like it’s not her”  
“You think someone polyjuiced her?”  
“Maybe, I’m not sure, but it’s not her. She’s not acting right. She’s eating food that she hates, then hating food she normally loves. She hates her cat, and she’s had him since school. Didn’t you notice something different about her?”  
“Yes, it was a month before she ended things. She was being strange. She was withdrawn, she didn’t want me near her”

* * *

 

_3 Months ago_  
Hermione was eating breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. She laughed at how her and Draco had made the front page again.  
“Honestly don’t they have anything else to write about? “ Hermione said as she ate her bacon  
“Well we are the only interesting thing happening in the Wizarding world these days” Draco said taking a sip of tea  
Hermione finished the bacon on her plate and reached over to Draco’s plate who lightly smacked her hand away.  
“No Granger, I share everything with you, but not this” Draco said  
“Not even one piece?”  
“It’s never one piece, you end up eating the whole thing!”  
“I do not!”  
“You can always make more!”  
“There isn’t anymore. I forgot to go grocery shopping”  
“Pity, since this is all mine now”  
Hermione stood up and reached for his plate again. Draco grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
“Granger”  
“Oh now it’s Granger?”  
Draco stood up and pushed his plate aside. His hands grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the table. They slid to her jeans and started unbuttoning them.  
“I hate these muggle jeans you wear, they’re so tight” Draco said  
“You like them tight, I see you staring at me” Hermione said as she took his belt off

* * *

 

_2 months ago_  
Draco petted the house elf on the head and took the plate of bacon from it. He could hear Hermione walking down the hallway and motioned for the house left to leave. He turned around and smiled at her. She sat down on the table, reaching for her tea. Draco set the plate of bacon in front of her.  
“Ugh, no, it’s so greasy and the smell!” Hermione said pushing it away  
Draco was shocked. Hermione loved bacon, and now she was pushing it away.  
“Are you alright?” Draco asked  
“I’m fine!” Hermione snapped  
Draco picked up his tea and took a sip. He started eating his breakfast. Using the utensils, he started to eat. Hermione glared at him and he paused.  
“What’s wrong?” Draco asked  
“Do you have to do that? Make all that noise when you eat?!”  
“Hermione-”  
“You’d think with your pureblood manners you’d manage not to scrape your utensils on the plate in such a loud manner!”  
“What’s gotten-”  
Hermione got up and left. Draco set his utensils down and followed her back to their bedroom. He found her in the closet, looking at his shirts. She was examining his shirts for some reason.  
“Hermione, what are you doing?” Draco asked  
“Nothing” Hermione said as she put the shirt back on the hanger and walked out  
“Something’s going on with you”  
Hermione covered her nose and looked around.  
“What is that smell?” Hermione asked  
“What?”  
Hermione walked over to him and sniffed him.  
“It’s you! You reek!” Hermione said  
“What are you talking about?!”  
“It’s your cologne! It smells horrible! Go shower! NOW!”  
“Are you mad?”  
“Go shower!”  
“If you just wanted me naked you just had to ask”  
Draco started to undress and Hermione took his cologne bottle and tossed it into the trash. Draco had hoped she would join him in the shower but she didn’t. Draco came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and saw Hermione tossing various things out into the trash.  
“What are you doing?” Draco asked  
Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing there, dripping wet. She reached out and pulled the towel from his body. She pounced on him and they fell onto the floor.

* * *

 

“Why is Pansy owling you?” Hermione asked  
“It’s Pansy, why does she do anything?” Draco said  
“I hate her owl, It always keeps biting me”  
“It bites everyone”  
Draco took the letter from the owl and the small package tied to its let.  
“What does she want?” Hermione asked  
“She’s asking me to lunch” Draco said opening the package  
Hermione looked over and saw Draco pull out a bottle of cologne. He opened it to smell it.  
“Pans did always have good taste” Draco said  
“Why is she buying you perfume?!”  
“You hated the one I was wearing, she went to Italy with Blaise and picked this up for me. She’s my friend, that’s what friends do”  
“She wasn’t always your friend”  
“That was ages ago, we were children”  
Hermione picked up the bottle from him and took a sniff. Pansy did have good taste. She shoved it back at him and walked away.  
“What’s wrong now?”  
“Nothing”  
“Everything I do is wrong, are you unhappy with me is that it?”  
“You just want me to be the bad guy here don’t you!?”  
“You’ve been pushing me away for the past two months. You won’t let me touch you, you won’t talk to me, what do you want from me!?”  
Hermione took the cologne bottle and threw it at the wall. It shattered.  
“Are you mad?!” Draco yelled  
“Yes I’m mad! I’m so mad right now!”  
“At me?! For what?! What have I done!?”  
Hermione just screamed out in frustration. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. She started pulling his shirt out of his pants and then reached for his belt. They both fell onto the floor, pushing clothing aside and kissing. Hermione straddled him, and his hands went to her hips. One of his hands reached up and cupped her breast and it felt fuller to him.  
“You always were a boob guy” Hermione said

* * *

 

Draco went into the briefing room. His team was facing a new problem. Here he was Agent Cummings, part of an elite group helping high level military personnel in muggle London. After the break up, he didn’t go very far this time. He wanted to go back to America, and see how team Flash was doing. But they didn’t remember him and so he had to start over again.  
“Who’s claiming responsibility for this?”  
“Right now no one, surprisingly. They rather have us running around trying to figure out who it is for some reason” Draco answered  
“They knew we were coming, there’s a leak here”

Draco rubbed his hand over his face. Apparently the agent he decided to become was really a double agent. He had sent the real Cummings away to Tahiti for a vacation. Draco was now being blackmailed by the same people responsible for the bombing. This was becoming too complicated for his taste. He just wanted a job to occupy his time but then Potter showed up on his doorstep talking about her again.

* * *

 

Harry showed up on Draco’s doorstep again. Draco let Harry in and shut the door. Harry was holding a metal box and set it on the floor.  
“What is that?” Draco asked  
“This is now your problem now” Harry said as he tapped his wand on the box  
The box opened and a hiss came out.  
“What’s in the box?!”  
An orange blob dashed out and hid under his couch. Draco walked towards his couch, using his wand he levitated it to reveal the orange blob under it.  
“Ginger beast” Draco said  
Crookshanks looked up at him and meowed. He padded gracefully towards Draco and rubbed himself on Draco’s legs. Draco levitated the couch back down.  
“Honestly Potter, afraid of this ginger hairball?” Draco teased  
“Hermione refused to let him stay at her flat. She shoved him at me and ordered me to take him away.”  
“Crookshanks what did you do to anger Hermione?” Draco asked  
The cat meowed and walked off to explore the rest of the apartment.  
“I’m telling you, it’s not her. She would never treat Crooks like this”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes, whoever is her apartment right now isn’t her. And wherever she is, she’s expecting us to help find her, or she’s going to hex us to bits”  
“Boy who lived afraid of a bushy haired witch”

* * *

 

Draco didn’t understand muggle guns and why muggles liked to use them so much. But he knew they were effective. He sad in the backseat of a car, pointing a muggle gun at his co worker Aggy. He had to make sure agent Cummings disappeared. He oblivated her and replaced her memories of Agent Cummings killing himself. Unfortunately Aggy choose to drive into the bus depot where the terrorists were planting the bomb to blow up in the heart of London. He cast a disillusion charm on her and then quickly left the car. He was going to apparate home when the terrorists spotted him and started shooting. He ducked for cover. He heard a crack of apparition and looked over and saw Harry ducking down next to him.  
“What did you do?!” Harry asked  
“I had to oblivate her, but that was after I realized she drove to where the terrorists were!”  
“We don’t have time for this, we have to get to Mione’s already”  
“Potter going to let these muggles die? I never thought I’d see the day!”  
Harry got up and shot off a few hexes and jinxes before disarming the terrorists. He sent a large stupify at them and transfigured their guns into teacups. Draco got up and looked around.  
“Took you long enough, aren’t you an auror? You need more training”  
“There crisis averted”  
“We have to find the bomb and destroy it”  
“Lovely”

* * *

 

Harry walked through the Hermione’s floo. He found her sitting on her couch eating ice cream. She was wearing a large oversized quidditch jersey, Draco’s jersey, and large sweatpants. Her hair was down, it had grown out of the pixie and was now past her chin. She was surprised to see Harry.  
“Harry, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked as she got up from the couch  
“I wanted to talk to you about something. I ordered some food as well. It should be here soon. It’s your favorite”  
There was a knock on the door and Harry went to get it. Hermione got up and walked towards the door. Harry was locking and unlocking the locks not sure which one would allow him to open the door.  
“Oh move over, let me” Hermione said as she pushed him aside  
She unlocked the door and saw Draco standing there holding the food. He looked even better than the last time she saw him if that were possible. The man could fill out a suit. She then realized what she was wearing and how she looked. She immediately slammed the door shut. Harry opened the door while she ran into the bedroom. Draco walked in.  
“This was a bad idea” Draco said  
Harry ignored Draco and knocked on the bedroom door.  
“Cmon Mione, just open the door” Harry pleaded  
“No! Get out! Both of you!” Hermione yelled  
“Just hear us out”  
“NO!”  
“I brought your favorite, it’s curry”  
“Leave it by the door”  
“You’re not going to eat it in your room are you?”  
“Watch me”  
Draco sighed and placed the bag in front of the bedroom door. Hermione walked to the door and stopped.  
“What is that smell?!” Hermione asked  
“What smell?” Harry asked  
Hermione opened the door and picked up the bag of food. She sniffed it and shoved it back at Harry.  
“It smells terrible. Get rid of it!” Hermione said as she pushed past them  
“But you love curry” Harry said following her  
“Stop following me!” Hermione yelled  
“Incarcerous!” Harry yelled  
Hermione screamed as she felt ropes wrap around her limbs and pull her up into the air.  
“Are completely mad?” Hermione yelled  
“You brewed polyjuice potion 2nd year, where did you brew it?” Harry asked  
Draco looked over at her surprised.  
“Girls’ first floor toilets, with Moaning Myrtle”  
“When you drank the polyjuice potion, who did you turn into?”  
“I was suppose to turn into Millicent, but the hair wasn’t hers. I ended up turning into...does he have to be here?!”  
“Oh no, this is getting good” Draco added  
“Who did you turn into?”  
“A cat!” Hermione yelled  
“When you kissed Ron the first time-”  
“How is this relevant to anything!?” Hermione yelled  
“Where were you when you first kissed him?” Harry asked  
“In the chamber of secrets” Hermione answered  
“Which horcrux did you destroy right before that?”  
“The cup! Helga Hufflepuff’s cup! Let me down!”  
Hermione struggled with the ropes. Harry released her and set her back on the floor. Hermione punched Harry hard in the arm.  
“Ow!” Harry whined  
“That’s for trying to tie me up in my own flat! Are you completely mad?!”  
“You’ve been acting really weird lately Mione, and -”  
“And what?! You couldn’t just ask me what’s wrong!? Ugh, that smell. Get it away from me!”  
Hermione then ran to the sink and vomited. Both Harry and Draco were beside her, holding her hair back and patting her back.  
“How long have you been sick?” Draco asked  
“It comes and goes” Hermione said  
“Do you need a healer?” Harry asked  
“No, I’m fine. I’ll live” Hermione said  
“You should see a healer, just to make sure” Harry said  
“You aren’t listening to me. I said I’m fine. I’ve already been to a healer!” Hermione yelled  
“And did they say what was wrong?” Harry asked  
“Everything is wrong! Why can’t you just leave me alone?! Why did you have to bring him?!”  
“Mione, I’m your friend, you kicked Crookshanks out, you hate everything you used to love, you stay home all the time, you hide yourself away from the world. And you’re wearing his quidditch jersey all the time now. You’re miserable! And I just want to help you! Is that so wrong!” Harry yelled  
“You had no right! It wasn’t any of your business! And you hated him anyways! So why do you care?!”  
“Because you’re unhappy”  
“I’m not unhappy! I’m pregnant!”

Both men stood there frozen and looked down at her stomach.  
“How long?” Draco asked  
“3 months” Hermione answered  
“So you knew, you knew all this time and never told me. Why?”  
“This isn’t about you! This is about me! I’m the one who’s pregnant!”  
“It’s about both of us! It’s my child as well!”  
“How could you do this!? How could you both be so irresponsible!?” Harry yelled  
“Everyone needs to stop yelling!” Hermione said as she walked away


End file.
